<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect. by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886686">Protect.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hurting Allies, Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So me and @randomguygoesviral were talking about an AU where,, Molly, Sylvie, and Giovanni are ALL kids. Gio is 13.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay away from her!" Giovanni shoved his arm out infront of Molly, facing the flames and staring up at the older boy with as brave a look he could manage. He adjusted the baseball cap on his head and took out his bat, tightening his grip on it. "Stoppit! It's mean to attack peoples vulnerabilities!" He kind of wishes Moxie were here.</p><p>Sylvie rolled his eyes slightly "I suppose. I think it's <i>weird</i> that a couple of kids are robbing the museum, but, mentors orders" Giovanni yelped as a ball of flame shot out from the fire, moving back as he unbuttoned his cape, wrapping it around Molly protectively and struggling to pick the younger girl up.</p><p>"I- I won't let you hurt her!" he looked around in hopes he'd see an out- Fort cool! He felt the steam billowing at his feet, come on <i>come on come on-</i></p><p>A sheep barelled into him, knocking him over and making Molly leave his arms, she landed closer to the fire, and an ear-piercing shriek rang from the girl. Giovanni threw the sheep off- right into the fire and covered his ears at the pained baa's, he had to figure something out.</p><p>Danggit danggit danggit- okay! Okay, he grabs Molly again, apologizing quietly and softly bapping her head multiple times with his hand- and then he threw her u in the air and hit her with his bat, sending her flying up ontop of fort cool- screaming all the way. He then threw one of his healing potions up at her and steeled himself to face Sylvie again, adjusting the bat in his hand.</p><p>"Leave her alone! She's not here to do anything! Nobody touches my <i>minions!!</i>" he shouts, and he takes out a ball of yarn from his bag, throwing it as Sylvie as hard as possible.</p><p>It makes him go down, and the fire flicker out for a moment, but it starts back up... he just had to think, even if the thirteen year old could feel his chest closing up. he wasn't gonna let Molly get hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>